Revelation
by naruaanginu guy
Summary: Aang has been rejected for the last time. Time he take matters into his own hands. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 3rd Fic, I know there is no second one but I had this new idea and I didn't want it to slip away.

It goes from Aangst to Kangst.

Everyone is older now; Katara: 22, Sokka: 23, Aang: 20

Enjoy!

Its 2:00 and Katara was just leaving her water tribe history class when she spotted Aang, hanging out with his friends and talking to some girls, who were clearly infatuated with him. Katara whispered to herself "Aang has grown up so much… "

Aang was the most popular boy in the entire university, first in his class with a leading rank on the soccer team, track, rated as the most attractive boy, and was in top physical condition. He had an infamous record for sleeping with the largest number of only the most beautiful women that other men would only dream of. That record made Katara cringe and thinking back to how it all happened made her want to just collapse and cry, in hopes that he would come over and comfort her.

It all started 8 years ago, when right after the war had ended. Katara was 14 and as all normal girls start having normal relationships with boys, but, as you know, Katara was not a normal girl, having been partly responsible in ending a 100 year war.

When the war was over, Toph's parents, along with Sokka and katara's, decided that they get an education, now that they can start leading normal lives. Zuko's mother also thought the same and ironically they all get stuck in the same high school that teaches all nations, thinking that blending them will prevent conflict. Too much of katara's disgust, Zuko was stuck in a class that tries to make peace with opposite elements. Even worse was that she had to sit next to him.

"Hey, you're really pretty" Zuko whispered. "Excuse me?" Katara responded. "You heard me" Katara started to blush furiously, never had a boy come out and said something like that, Aang almost, but not quite. She had been harboring strong feelings for Aang, but could never really understand them, whether they were platonic or romantic. But after seeing the other side of Zuko for a few months now, she decided to throw away those feelings, seeing as how Aang was 2 years younger than her and not even bigger than her, timid, and childish.

Even though she knew how sweet he was and she knew him longer, he just didn't seem like a man to her. But Zuko on the other hand, was strong, had hair, determined, older than her, tall, was her opposite (believing that opposites attract), and just plain handsome. When they left class, he whipped her around and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her in closer. Katara felt euphoric and pulled him in, wrapping her arms around his neck and before you know it, she was all his.

They knew their friends wouldn't approve, so they had a secret relationship that grew stronger and stronger every day. Anyway, Katara had started spending an unusual amount of time away from Gaang. No one noticed a thing. Aang only too late had he noticed the signs: Katara blushing every time Zuko's name was mentioned, always asking where he was, spending unusual amounts of time with him. But Aang had hoped that he could finally get the chance he waited for, where he could tell her that he loved her from the day that she freed him from the iceberg. He thought that day had come…

It was the homecoming day of the redemption games and Aang had been looking for Katara all over the crowed high school. He went into the back, holding his chocolates and flowers, in an attempt to impress her that would soon prove futile.

"Hmmm, Uhhhhh, yeeessss" These were the noises that he could hear from the back hall and of course, he was curious. Then he hears a mumbled "Katara". Like a bullet, he snaps around the corner, with chocolate and flowers in hand, with all his naivety, yells "Ka! ---"All of a sudden, his world had collapsed and nothing made sense anymore. Before him he saw a certain fire bender's arms around a certain water bender's waist, his mouth against hers in all its fury, and one hand traveling down her waist, grasping her firm rear while the other fondled her breasts.

"Aang!!!" Katara reactively, pulled away, with Zuko protesting, trying to pull her back in but to no avail. Aang, who feels like all the air in his chest, has been knocked out of him and at the same time, he just got mauled by a dozen earth benders. Aang immediately dropped everything, with a stream of tears running out of his eyes, ran away. Katara tried to catch up but couldn't. "Forget him, now that he has gone, where were we?" Zuko said in a seductive voice. "I have to go help him!" "Alright then…" Zuko said reluctantly. Katara searched everywhere for Aang, high and low but couldn't find him.

"What had just happened?" Aang couldn't control his thoughts and now was the time he needed to most. "I thought all that time…." As he sat down under the tree and pulled his legs up to his chest, then a voice popped in his head and said _"You have no right to complain if this is what she wants"_Aang started arguing with his own thoughts, "But I thought that she and I had something!" "_But if __this is what makes her happy then leaves__ it alone__"_ "But what about what I want!! I thought that now the war is over, I will have time to be with Katara" _"You must continue to watch over the world in case another war may break out, just let go of her"_. Aang just started thinking to himself what just happened. "How could Katara let Zuko hold her like that? "That should be me! How could she do this to me! She knew him less than me and still chose him!"

Then he thought to the moment when he saw his lips pressed against hers. His blood started to boil. _"How could she do this to me, after everything I've given up for __her?__"_His anger started to raise, something that all Avatars are warned not to have or else their thoughts and actions will be clouded by darkness, or so he was told…. _"Forget the bitch__…."_

"Toph, have you seen Aang!?" Toph was sitting down on the school steps talking to a boy she liked. "No I haven't Katara, _I'm blind_" "Oh, right, well do you know if he went by here?" "I think I heard his bison but and I'm pretty sure I heard a crying boy… wait… Katara, what did you do?" Katara felt a lump in her throat as she searched frantically for words, "well something, not too important." "Why do you keep forgetting? I can tell when you're lying." Katara knew that was one thing everyone kept forgetting but was more focused on finding Aang.

As Katara went searching for Aang, she saw her brother with Suki. _Seemed everyone had someone but __Aang_She started to cry, feeling sorry for the poor boy and what he had saw her doing with Zuko. "How will I make it up to him?" She searched frantically for him but nothing. As she searched, she heard Zuko and what she thought was someone else. She didn't know how right she was. As she walked down the narrow alley that was on the street she was searching, she could see Zuko's back and he seemed to be holding something… Or Someone...

_"Forget the bitch"_ It repeated, Aang couldn't believe what he was thinking, _"Your right, you should forget about her, she is nothing but trouble and worry, care only for yourself and what you want"_Aang would normally deny these feelings, but something was different, it felt… different…new…._good_. _"Have nothing to do with her, and if she ever interferes, you tell her to piss off and go complain to someone else who has time to deal with her problems. And spirits know that isn't Zuko. She will learn that she should have chosen you and not taken you for granted."_Aang was in total shock over what he was thinking, but at the same time, he welcomed it with open arms.

He was right, why should he care about her when he, the avatar, who wasted so much time over a girl he could not have, but could have so much more… and still can. _"Now remember, don't go back to get revenge, that will only make you look like the fool. Just be what you want to be and only care for yourself. If she comes to you, you'll know what to do"_ Aang was so excited over this new revelation, he finally let go of her and never in his life has he felt so good.

Less had he realized his appearance had taken a new form, his eyes turned from a dark and lonely grey to a fierce red that was only filled with greed, hate, and ecstasy, but oddly enough, there was no sign of envy. His tattoos also turned a bright red, the color of blood and the determination he had in his heart. He knew he had to change his image if he wanted to be the attractive, powerful man he always dreamed of.

"Zu…Zu…Zuko?" Katara said in a worried voice. He didn't hear her so she got closer…closer and as she peered over, she felt her heart get shot. In his arms, was Jin, a girl who he always suspiciously hung out quite often. His hands probed all over her body as he kissed her intently. Katara could feel her anger and despair rise higher and higher as she started hyperventilating. She suddenly burst out crying "Zuko!! How could you!!" "Zuko quickly spun around and with a sly grin, growled _"I got bored of you"_add to it Jin commented, _"You're just not enough __of a woman for Zuzu, but I was here to fix that."_ Katara could not believe what she was hearing, after all they were through.

"Wh…Wha…what just happened?" In 1 minute, her entire time with Zuko had flashed before her eyes. "Was all that time we spent together just a lie? Was all that passion, romance, and affection all just for him to throw me aside when I became too common for him?" Katara could not control her feelings nor could her actions. She darted in the opposite direction, sobbing loudly as she could, her lungs about to burst out of her chest. Zuko looked at her with a little twinkle of remorse, so he decides to follow her. As soon as he starts forward, he is quickly stopped by Jin.

"What an interesting revelation", Aang said to himself, in a deep, malevolent voice. He snickered to himself as wave upon wave of new ideas suddenly manifested in his mind. Ideas that would help obtain anything that he desired. He wondered why the monks had warned him of such feelings, as they felt so good to him. Aang decided, "Enough is enough. I'm tired of hearing everyone's problems and having to help them with, while all at the same time, wasting my own. I saved the earth from destruction, risked my neck over and over, gave up what I wanted, I think I deserve whatever I want and I'm going to get it. I don't give a fuck about what others want from me. To hell with them, I say." Aang became little overconfident with this new found pride. Little did he know that he had much work to be done if he wanted to have whatever he wanted.

"Katara?", Zuko asked in a loving tone, to which Katara knew it was all lies. Katara was lying on her bed. Her room was decorated with mementos of Zuko and her together, which all of them made her sick. "Katara… Baby, I know how you feel, just let me in and I'll make it all better" As he opened the door, Katara shouted "GET OUT ZUKO!! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" "Whoa, bitch watch what you say and who you're saying it to!" Katara clutched her pillow that she was crying into harder and harder.

Never had Zuko sounded so mean and vile to her since after the war. "Fine, be that way, you'll just be a lonely little peasant that no one will love." "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!! And with that she shot water that was floating in a fishbowl that smacked Zuko in the face and she used her new power of blood bending to catapult him out the house. As she started to calm down, she started to realize her senses. When she looked at her fishbowl, she remembered that Aang had won it at a carnival with his own pocket money for tickets and food. She remembered that she kept a box of items from the time they spent in the war in her closet.

Katara walked over and put the box on her bed. Although they reminded her of the war, they also reminded her of Aang. Then she looked at the betrothal necklace that he had made for her. She didn't take it seriously as they were only teenagers but appreciated it none the less. She then started wondering if there was something more to it.

Aang got up from his spot under the tree and gathered all of his belongings. He weeded through all of them and found all the items that reminded him of Katara, which happened to be a lot. He then came across a shirt Katara had made for him during their time in the mountains while hiding from Azula. He held the shirt close as he remembered all the times when he was so close to admitting his feelings to her and all the close, intimate times they had together. He could feel the warmth it emitted which felt like Katara. He thought for a while…

…then he chuckled to himself as he threw the shirt and the other mementos to the ground, setting them ablaze along with the tree of their first kiss. As he walked back to Appa, he whispered to himself, with a sly grin, "_love__ is for the weak"_. As he flew off, never looking back, planning his new life, full of all of the pleasure this world had to offer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's supposed to be a one-shot but I can't finish it now (since its 1:00 in the morning on a school day) and I really want people to get a sample of my new story. It's going to be my longest one yet. I hope you guys like it so far, I'm trying my hardest to make a good story, so please feel free to review, in fact feel encouraged!! I take compliments, but if you are going to flame me, make it a low flame.

Thanks

_(More Coming Soon!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Let the fun begin

Hello again and this is chapter 2 of "Revelation". I'd like to tell you what happens but you'll have to read to find out! So enjoy and keep those reviews coming!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang, is that you!!?"

"Katara, I love you!"

They kiss

Then end

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naw, I'm just cicen you, I would never do that!! _Or would I…?_

No, no, still yankin' you. Here's the real thing.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aang…_ where are you?_"

It had been 2 days and still no word about the whereabouts of Aang. "Don't worry Katara! I'm sure Aang has to go do some errands or something." Sokka said, blissfully unaware of the relationship between Zuko and his sister and the events that had transpired 2 days earlier, "I… hope… he's ok" Katara said, her voice starting to break up again. "Katara…." Sokka said in his "Angry dad" voice, "What did you do?"

"Nothing…nothing Sokka… I just want to be alone, is all." "Alright then but if I find out…" "Just leave Sokka!!" Katara retorted, in a voice that frightened even Sokka. As he left the room, Katara whispered to herself… "I hope it's just nothing …"as she started to rummage through her mementos and reminiscing of the past. She found a blanket that they had shared together once in the woods when it was freezing. One of her fonder memories, as she remembers vividly as during that night, they were so close to each other, they could feel the heat coming off of each other's face.

Katara remembered how she wanted to pull in but thought that would be awkward and add to that, if her brother found out, she will have to deal with a psycho older brother and a nervous young air bender. Another item was a flower that was given to her by Aang, when they were traveling alone for a while to get a break from the rest of the group. She remembers how nervous he was, his hand trembling uncontrollably as he handed her the flower, stuttering, "H-h-here… y-you… g-g-g-go" Katara tried so hard not to laugh but, the flower he handed her was so beautiful that, she had to then repress the urge to jump on him and hug him. She realized just then and there, as she was holding the box of mementos, her face was burning a deep rosy hue. Never before had she thought so hard about Aang before.

_"Had I been wrong about Aang?"_

Katara was both upset and elated all at the same time. Upset about what she did to him earlier today and elated about how she was feeling for him, while all at the same time, tense, because she thought it might be too late…

She doesn't know how right she was...

Aang was now traveling in the earth kingdom region. Although he has visited every nation, there are some parts in which he has never seen before. Appa groaned from exhaustion, so Aang decided to land and maybe take a breather or two. He had to land on the outskirts of the city in order to prevent attention to himself. He wanted to be popular, but now is not the time. He had to think up a new name for himself.

He also had to live in an area that doesn't really keep up with the times. That way people would not recognize him, so he landed down near a cave that was originally a building site for a new club. As Aang walked in, he noticed security was pretty tight, which was strange for such a remote area. He decided to fly over, as earth bending under them; they would just feel the vibrations. He pulled it off without a hitch. He landed behind a small tea shop and quickly thought of a way to change his appearance. Only real option was to remove the sash, but it would have to be enough.

So he took it off, and left it there, as no one would steal such a mediocre piece of clothing. As he walked around, he noticed that the buildings were unusually lavish and everyone was wearing quality clothing. He looked at himself and looked obviously like a poor monk. He had to find a new set of clothing soon before someone noticed him. He made his way quietly through the back alleys to find himself to a certainly rough bar.

Normally, he wouldn't dare consider entering such a place, but due to the circumstances, what choice did he have? As he entered, he noticed a group of young misfits and thought to himself, "Wow, they must be cool, hanging out like that" Aang really wanted to be like them, but his conscious warned him not to fall for that gimmick, so instead he will trick them out of their money. Little did Aang know, that the bar owner was tired of earth benders coming in and wrecking the place. So he place special talismans around the shop to nullify bending of any kind. Aang didn't see what was going to happen to him next…

Katara, Suki, Ty Lee were sitting outside a café. Ty Lee and Suki were rambling about how their boyfriends are so cute and what make up to try on and Katara would normally join in on such a conversation, but instead, sat there quietly stirring her tea over and over. "Is everything alright?" Suki asked. "Yeah, everything is well… No everything is not alright, Aang ran away after seeing me with Zuko."

Ty Lee put on a small frown when she heard this as she always had a crush on Zuko but he never paid attention to her. "Katara, I always thought that you liked Aang?" "I'm not sure what to believe or do right now. I'm so lost and scared." Katara was clearly about to cry and Ty Lee and Suki quickly went over to comfort her. "A…a…and the worst part is, that I caught Zuko cheating on me with that Jin girl!" Katara was practically sobbing right now, Suki and Ty lee trying their best to help her when Ty lee lashed out "Zuko would never do that! Maybe it really is your fault! Maybe you didn't pay enough attention to him!"

Katara felt worse about what Ty Lee had said but knew she had spent every minute with him… and was soon regretting it. "And now Aang has run away!!! It's all my fault!!! Aang and I had such a good relationship and now I must have ruined it!!" Suki commented "Maybe you should search a little harder to find him; I mean he couldn't have gone that far."

"Yeah maybe you're right, let's go then". As Katara was preparing to leave, Ty Lee snorted "I'm not helping you! This is your problem and YOU need to fix it!" "Shut up and leave if you're not going to help us!" Suki retorted. Katara was hurt but knew that was kind of true. "Don't let her get to you, Katara, let's go, shall we?" "Yeah let's go."

Aang saw a group of kids who were having small gambling bets and he saw this as an opportunity to earn some cash the easy way. As he made his way over, he saw their faces in more detail and these guys meant business, but he thought to himself, "Although people can't know I'm the avatar just yet, I could easily just earth bend them into a knot in no time" completely unaware of the nullifying talismans. As he made his way over, one of the guys said "Hey you, just where the hell you think you're going?"

Feeling brave, he responded "Oh, so just because I'm new doesn't mean that I can join you guys? Well then, you all are some punks!" Outraged, they gang rushed him, who was completely startled at the fact he couldn't just earth bend some rocks into their face. As they started to beat him, one of the customers came in to break up the quarrel.

"Go on get!" he said, giving them a round of punches that sent them scurrying out the door. "That was a pretty gutsy move you did, what were you trying to accomplish exactly?" Aang, thinking on his feet, responded, in a desperate tone "I needed some money for some food and I thought that acting tough would get me some respect", confused, the man responded, "what does that have to do with getting food?" Aang was at a loss for words. "Don't worry about it" the man reassured him. "Do you have a home?" he asked. Trying to fake a few tears, Aang said, "N-No sir… I have no home, no family, and no friends." The man, feeling sympathy for him, says "I know of an orphanage nearby, would you like me to take you there?" "Y-Yes I would like that very much."

It was Monday and Katara was at school talking with her friends. Everyone had already heard of what happened and already boys were making their move on her while all at the same time girls were moving in on Zuko. Zuko was basking in all the attention but Katara couldn't stand the idea of a being with another boy. 1. Because she was still recovering from Zuko 2. More importantly, she was worried about Aang, due to his absence and that she needed to know how he really felt about her.

Something deep down made her feel like she has finally tested Aang's trust one too many times and that she has finally run out of chances. This made her more upset, as if there was nothing she could do, but she had to try. It was lunch period, and everyone was sitting down, eating and socializing. But not Katara, her mind was too preoccupied with what Aang had seen her do and what she needed to do to fix it. As Katara sat down motionless, she brainstormed all the places where he could have gone to.

Home… no, he lives with us and I certainly know he is not there… the air temples? No he would not go there because when he is upset, he always wants to be alone and the air temples are densely populated with Teo's people along with the remaining western air benders who were housing a few males. So they also populated the area.

"Where… Where could he have gone?"

"Wow, so this is the place" Aang commented, noticing that is was not the most impressive, but still good enough. "So… Where will I stay?" "I will show you" the man said, leading him up the old, rickety front steps. As Aang made his way inside, he noticed the children running around, playing with one another. He knew he could sympathize with them as he never had parents of his own to love and care for him. " Now I would like you to meet the owner of this place." A large woman, fairly old greeted herself. "Hello, I'm Miss Te Wan Yoo, but just call me Yu-Yu."

. Aang was led up to his room on the top floor. Inside was an old bed, some sheets, a desk, and an old cracked window. "Sorry we don't have better" the town really doesn't notice us. "The old woman said. "I guess that we are just not important enough" "I know that feeling" Aang whispered under his breath. "What was that?" the she asked. "Oh nothing…nothing" Aang said back. "Anyway… so this is where you will be living. Feel free to roam around, meet the people. Remember, everyone will have their own fair share of chores to do so don't get too comfortable."

As Aang made his way back down, he noticed one of the girls who was quite bigger than the other children. As he got closer, he realized that she was extremely beautiful. He didn't want to believe this but she was on par with that of Katara, if not better. "Hello" she said, in a sweet tone that made him weak to his knees. "I'm Xiu Lee, but just call me Leela. I always thought it was a confusing name." She giggled and Aang could feel the blood rushing to his head.

As she made her way over, Aang started to get nervous, like he did with Katara. "Ok, ok calm down, Aang, you want to be a playa, this is your best chance to make an impression for yourself. She came over to give him a welcoming hug, and he gently returned the hug. She blushed slightly and Aang knew instinctively what to do. "Leela, hmm… what a cute name, my names Aang, nice to meet you." Aang knew he had to achieve in starting a conversation if he wanted to get somewhere.

"Katara, you need to calm down!" Toph told Katara. Katara was an emotional wreck. Boys constantly trying to score with her while all at the same time, Zuko was starting to move back in on her. She couldn't believe how shallow he was. But Katara was still very naïve, and Zuko was always hitting the right notes. Somehow she found herself staring at him all over again, but she tried her best to stay away. It was 2nd period Math class and Katara was reading her books when all of a sudden, a note was thrown onto her desk. "Hey Katara, what's up?" it read. "I think you're cute" Katara looked around to see who wrote it. It was Jet, who was smiling mischievously at her. She blushed, which was the wrong move to make, as he got the notion that he should move in for the kill.

Class ended and Katara was collecting her books when Jet made his way over to her. "Hey, I noticed you looked sad and I thought I could cheer you up." "No…thank you, I am just fine." Jet could hear the doubt in her voice. "You don't look ok." "No, really… I am just fine, thank you." As she walked away, Jet came up next to her and put his arm around her waist. She blushed. Feeling overwhelmed, she broke into his arms, crying lightly. "Aang has left me!! First my mother, then Zuko, and now I think I realized that Aang and I might have been something more!" "How can he be a friend to you if he could just leave you like that, doesn't really sound like a friend to me." Jet responded.

"Well..." She sniffled, "It's not that simple, and you see… he had seen me making out with Zuko. I had kept the relationship secret for a long time now and I think I crushed Aang's spirits. When I went searching for him, Zuko cheated on me with Jin right behind my back! Now I think Aang might have been a better choice, but I can't find him!" Jet looked distorted. "I don't think Aang was such a good friend." This was coming from the boy who tried to destroy an entire town. "How could you say that? He stood by me all the time, and I never really noticed how much I really l-".

Hold up a sec; was she just about to say that she loved him?! Jet knew he needed to get the topic off Aang if he wanted her, so he said "Don't worry, I always be with you, don't you worry." He gave her a warm embrace. Katara enjoyed the embrace, but she knew it didn't have the warmth that Aang's hugs had so she was a little reluctant. Jet knew that this would take some time.


End file.
